I Will Love You, Unconditionally
by thenameissnix
Summary: Jo basically had a rough life. Being abandoned by her mother, foster homes, etc. what if after she learns the truth about Jason, she realizes she loves Alex?
1. Perfect Storm: Part 1

Josephine Wilson knew better then most. She had "street smarts". I guess being a foster kid did that to you. She knows when someone is playing her. For some reason she didn't think that with Jason. She thought he was different.

When he threw the first punch at her she was shocked. First it hurt like a bitch. Then next she started attacking him. She punched and punched and punched until he was basically crying for mercy. When she got up she ran out of the apartment and headed towards Alex's house unknowingly. She saw that same swing set and sat in down at her feet.

She always ran, it's what she did. She was always on the move, mostly cause she's used to it, because of get moves between foster homes. She could always leave Seattle for good and move somewhere like LA or Georgia. Except that means leaving her friends, if she can call them that. I guess Stephanie is consider a friend, Jo thought. Alex was a friend. She practically called Alex a bad friend by telling him to leave her alone. Then why was she here?

She heard footsteps coming on the porch and keys rattling. "Oh no not you again." He annoyingly sighed. "Look I'm giving you your space, so why do you keep coming back here to tell Me that. Well guess what-" he stopped as she turned around showing her bruised up face and busted lip. She was crying. Actual tears not those fake tears she used to get her way. "Can I stay here...please?" Alex looked heartbroken. Like someone had stabbed him 5,000 times. He couldn't believe this.

"Yeah sure come on in." He opens the door and holds it for her to walk in. As soon as they are both inside he closed the door set down his keys and bag and took her to his room. Sat her down, left, came back with a ice pack. She applied it to her now swollen face. She keeps taking it off, but he comfortably helps her put it back on.

"What happened?" He asked, but already knew.

"I don't know." She started. "He kept telling me that he couldn't trust me that I'm a liar and that I lied about who I was."

"He hit you?" Yep, he was right.

"It just got so bad!" She started to cry and covered her mouth with her available hand. He helped tug her into the bed. "What's gonna happen now?"

"Nothing," he said as he put the cover over her. "You're gonna rest." He grabs his keys and phone. "If you need me I'll have my phone."

"Alex, where are you going?" He ignored her and ran out the door and slammed it.

****So I might make this a story so keep a close eye on it to make sure. I know all this was basically was a recap of "Perfect Storm", but the thoughts keep coming to mind. So I had to write it!****


	2. Perfect Storm: Part 2

**Sorry for the long wait! Senior year has gotten the best of me (9 ½ more days, not including weekends or Memorial Day)! Yes I know this is practically a recap of "Perfect Storm", but just hold on with me, I'm using it as a transition for this story. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, if it's not good…it will eventually (:**

Jo couldn't sleep that night. She tossed and turned. She may have had a 5 min. nap more like. She kept thinking of Alex and what he was doing or probably finding out when he went out for Jason. He probably found Jason lying down next to the fireplace, barely yelling out Jo's name.

_Great, he probably thinks I'm a psyco-bitch now, _she thought. She stared at the ceiling fan; it kept turning and turning very slow like life was slowing down. Like everything was coming to a complete stop.

It was morning now as she can see the sun creep from behind the Space Needle outside of Alex's room. She got out of the bed. She sighed. She's stuck with the same clothes. _This is great, _she thought. She saw Alex's jacket. She put it on. It did smell good. She decided if she wanted clothes she needed to go by the hospital. She put on her shoes and headed out the door.

Alex was waiting on Chest Peckwell's MRI. When he went to his and Jo (ex)'s apartment, he was going to give Myers a piece of his mind. He got a perfect girl and all he did was beat her. The apartment door was opened…Alex walked in and saw Jason knocked out and look beaten to death. He first thought he was beaten to the punch. He then thought _wait the only person could be here was Jo._ He then picked up Myers the best way he could, and took him to the car and now they were there, at the hospital. Then Derek and Heather books walked into the room. Heather put the MRI on top of the x-ray machine.

"What do you see, Brooks?" Derek asked the intern.

"Like someone super messed him up," The young intern replied.

"Talk like a doctor."

Karev couldn't listen he couldn't believe this had happened. Not that Myers got punch, but that Jo did this…

Jo did her best not to show her face when she walked into the hospital. She was heading to the locker room when she heard Alex's voice. Cristina and Meredith were blaming Alex for something. Then she heard Jason's name. She couldn't let Alex get blamed. She didn't second guess, she just walked in and said "he didn't do it…I did it." They look at her shockingly. "He grabbed me and I fought him off. It got out of hand. He hit his head on the fireplace, he was yelling, he was fine I swear."

"Look you have to go," Alex said to her, sternly.

"No, she has to explain to the cops," Cristina said.

"Don't let anyone see you-" He turns to Cristina and Meredith. "We don't talk to anyone until we know how Peckwell is." Then Stephanie walked in.

Stephanie was shocked at Jo's face: "What happened?"

"Nothing," Cristina said when she walked to Edwards. "What you got?" Jo turned back to Alex.

"GO!" Alex said to her and she walked away fast.

Jo had gone home, well more like Alex's home, sitting on the couch. Many thoughts rushing through her head about the events the past night. One thought stuck out the much: _Well, shit, I'm going back to jail…SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! _She put her head in her hands. Then a loud boom happened…power is now out… _Great, can't this week be any worse? _She searches through the whole house for candles. Finally she found some and lit them.

As she finished the last candle, Alex came in the door.

"What happened," He asked.

"Oh the power went out-"

"No, with you; what were you thinking?! Peckwell could've died!"

"Is he-" She was afraid to ask.

"No he's fine, but you're lucky he's not pressing charges, but you are an idiot. You know you could've gone to jail, right? You say you want to change, and then you go and so this?! You need to grow up and stop acting like a low life!"

Jo just couldn't take it, she shoved Alex and yelled: "NO YOU GROW UP!" She sighed. "Not everyone's like you, Alex. People are horrible and the last time someone grabbed me like Jason did…I…" She couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell him what she had gone through. "I promise that that it wouldn't happen again. So, I'm sorry, but not everyone's like you…not everyone's good." There was a pause. Jo started getting thoughts again…_Great, JUST GREAT! I just ruin this relationship. _"And now you think I'm horrible too…"

He just shook his head. "No…truth is, if you hadn't done that, I might've killed the guy."

Jo was confused…was she thinking what she was thinking? "Why would you do that?"

"Shut up. Why wouldn't I?" They just stared at each other. Before anyone could speak up, a tree fell though the wall and into the living room.

The next night, Jo was in an on-call room, looking out the window at the biggest storm she's ever seen. One thought kept coming to mind: _Does he like me?_ She should've seen the signs. When she went to hang out with Jason, he looked hurt. It was obvious he was jealous.

Alex had walked behind her looking out the window.

"You think the tree ruin the couch," he asked, matter-of-factly.

All Jo could do was laugh. "I think it destroyed your whole living room."

Alex sighed: "Jo…I need to tell you something."

"No you don't-"

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"Yes I do, and you don't need to."

"Jo-"

"I'll mess it up, Alex. I mess up everything good in my life up and we work as friends and I don't want to mess that up."

"You won't mess it up. Last night before the tree, you asked me a question and you wanted to hear the words so I'm…..saying them." He tried to say: "I love you" but nothing came out.

"I don't hear anything…"

"Shut up."

"Well-"

"I'm being serious!"

"Ok."

"I love you." Jo smiled at his words, she knew it! She had felt some feelings towards Alex since Bailey's wedding. Now she knows for sure…they both kissed.

**Ok so what I'm going to do next chapter is fast forward a few months. I just wanted to have Perfect Storm be like a "prologue" for my story. Anyway Read & Review (:**


End file.
